xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Kirsch
'''Kirsch' is a Kirschwasser created by Joachim Mizrahi who is physically and emotionally abused by Albedo Piazzolla, exclusive to Xenosaga: The Animation. The story of this Kirschwasser was all about finding her own identity and her "heart" and trying to be good in spite of being surrounded and influenced by some rather evil people. Xenosaga: The Animation She used to be Albedo's personal assistant Realian who escaped his custody and disguised herself as a new model 100-Series Observational Realian unit and snuck about the Galaxy Federation cruiser Woglinde. There she has a run-in with Shion Uzuki who strikes up a friendship with her; unfortunately she was recaptured by Albedo during the Gnosis attack on the vessel and was returned to her role as his servant which she accepted, likely as a form of Stockholm syndrome. The Kirschwasser ultimately sacrificed herself and was incinerated on Proto Merkabah in the final episode, using her free will to save Second Miltia from being destroyed by it. In the game this role is filled by KOS-MOS, though she survives while the Kirschwasser perishes. Quotes * "Free... will...?" * "It's not a function... it's my own will." * "I have one, don't I? Right, Shion? A will of my own..." * "It was always you he looked at." (to MOMO) * "You see, from the moment I became alive, nobody ever looked at me, MOMO." * "I'm a Kirschwasser. I am the 99 Observational Realian created by Joachim Mizrahi. As a test model, my existence lost all meaning the moment the 100-Series Prototype was complete. So I live here as one of the mass produced 100-Series units. As long as I have work, my existence is necessary. And then, one day..." * "Thank you so much, Shion... This is my will. I found free will." Trivia * In Episode I, MOMO Mizrahi finds a Kirschwasser on the Song of Nephilim. It is implied this Kirschwasser is Kirsch. Gallery KirschFaceAnime.jpg|Portrait. KirschJo2.png|Kirsch listening to Joachim Mizrahi. KirschJoachim.png|Kirsch listening to Joachim Mizrahi. Kirs1.png|Kirsch restrained. Kirs2.png|Albedo tells Kirsch that hopefully, she will last longer than his dead ones. 100anime.png|Kirsch disguised as a 100-Series Realian on the Woglinde. ShionP.png|"You like Bunnie? Well, guess that makes two of us then." ShiGift.png|Shion giving a Bunnie gift. Freak.png|Virgil calls her a disgusting freak of nature. ShiKir.png|Kirsch hides from Virgil. KirschSim1.png|Kirsch. KirschSim2.png|Kirsch. AlK.png|Albedo tells Kirsch that she can never live as herself in the universe. Ki.png|Albedo holding her chin. Kir1.png|"Water?" AlK1.png|Albedo slaps Kirsch's face and throws her across the room. Kir2.png|Albedo slaps Kirsch's face and throws her across the room. Alk2.png|Albedo questioning Kirsch. Kir3.png|Kirsch and MOMO. Kir4.png|Kirsch. Kir5.png|Kirsch. Kik1.png|"Stop it! She doesn't deserve that!" Kik2.png|"Stop it! She doesn't deserve that!" Kik3.png|Kirsch screams "STOP IT!" Kis1.png|Kirsch feels guilty about almost destroying Second Miltia. Kis2.png|Shion speaks to Kirsch. Kis3.png|Kirsch cries when Shion hugs her. KirschExhaust.png|Kirsch finds the control room. KirschD.png|Kirsch burns to death. KirschD2.png|Kirsch burns to death. KirschD3.png|Kirsch looks at her Bunnie keychain as she dies. AlbedoKirsch.png|Albedo and Kirsch. Poster1.png|Kirsch in the bottom left. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians Category:Deceased